


Ficlet: Touch Down (McDanno, PG-13)

by debarouchi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on LJ early in 2012</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Touch Down (McDanno, PG-13)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ early in 2012

Title: Touch Down  
Beta: [](http://fallonblackdays.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fallonblackdays.livejournal.com/)**fallonblackdays** thanks babe for the speedy beta  & title ♥  
Characters/Pairings: Steve/Danny, Grace  
Rating: PG-13  
Wordcount: 1250  
Summary: Danny receives some heartbreaking news and goes to the one person that he knows will understand.  
Disclaimers: This stuff only happens in my mind, the characters are not mine and this is purely for fun.

Warnings/Notes: A fair amount of angst in this story. A little h/c ficlet for my gorgeous girl [](http://cookiemonsta.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cookiemonsta.livejournal.com/)**cookiemonsta** who texted me today saying she wanted to punch someone, and needed some cheering up. Hope this fits your prompt okay, love.

Touch Down

Steve is asleep on the couch when he’s startled by a pounding on his front door. He struggles to his feet, kicking off the blanket that Danny must have put over him before he left, and makes his way to the door.

“Danny? What the hell? Why didn’t you use your key?” Steve walks back into the house, expecting Danny to follow him. When he finds himself alone in the living room he turns around to see Danny still standing where he left him. “What is it?”

“Monkey,” Danny whispers brokenly.

It’s the tone that breaks through Steve’s utter exhaustion. He drags a hand across his face and peers closer at Danny. “Oh God. Danny. What happened?”

Danny tries to talk, his mouth opening silently, suddenly he sways to his knees.

Steve lunges forward, and kneels in front of Danny, grabbing his biceps to keep him from crumbling all the way down in a heap. “Tell me.”

“My baby. Plane crash. She’s dead,” Danny cries hurriedly, suddenly desperate to get it out.

Steve’s mouth falls open in horror and he instinctively pulls Danny against him. He pushes Danny’s head into the hollow of his collarbone and tries to remember how to breathe. In all his serving years, he has never experienced such immediate hurt, and he cries out, a deep primal sound that is full of pain.

Danny’s breath hitches and he presses his face into Steve’s neck, the tears that he held in since he received the phone call on his way home breaking free and coursing down his cheeks. “She’s gone,” he mutters, unable to understand, or maybe accept the knowledge.

“How? Tell me how it happened.” Steve pulls back a little and cups Danny’s nape so he can look into his eyes. Neither man tries to hide the pain; the distress is obvious on their features as they focus on each other.

“My baby,” Danny moans. He takes a deep breath and tries to clear his throat. “Sight seeing. Stan wanted to take her sight seeing. The fuel line ruptured and the plane exploded on take off.”

“Gracie.” Steve starts to cry silently, holding Danny’s gaze. “Where did they take her?” he asks. He knows Danny had been upset that Stan and Rachel wanted to take her away for nearly two months, and he curses himself for not asking where she was. He should have known; she’s Danny’s daughter, he should know.

“Australia. Off the coast of Port Douglas.”

Steve mentally calculates the time difference and the flight time, how long it will take to get Danny to his little girl. Then he remembers what Danny said: _“The plane exploded on take off.”_ He closes his eyes and holds Danny tighter when he realizes there is probably no reason for him to get Danny there. Gracie is no longer there for him to go to.

“Steve? Babe?”

Steve looks down at Danny, brushing away the tears with his thumbs.

“What am I going to do? How do I live without her?”

The sheer pain in Danny’s voice breaks his already fractured heart and he shakes his head, unable to answer. He’s so focused on Danny that it takes him a moment to realize his phone is ringing on the nearby table.

Danny slowly pulls back, knowing in their line of business and as team leader, it’s necessary for Steve to answer his phone.

Steve reluctantly lets Danny move out of his arms, pressing a kiss absently to Danny’s temple before he reaches behind him for the phone. “McGarrett,” he says hoarsely. His eyes go wide and he looks up, meeting Danny’s gaze. “Grace?”

“Grace?” Danny breathes. Still on his knees, he crawls forward, hand outstretched to Steve.

“She’s alive,” Steve says to Danny, relieved. He listens to Grace for a moment longer before replying with a smile. “He’s right here, baby girl. I’ll put him on.”

“Are you sure?” The hesitation is clear on Danny’s features, like he’s scared to believe.

“Babe, it’s her. She felt sick so someone else took their tickets.” He pushes the phone against Danny’s chest. “Talk to your daughter.”

Danny laughs hysterically. He takes the phone with a shaking hand. “Monkey?”

Steve leans back, resting against the coffee table. He feels like he needs the support. Grace’s voice had come through the speaker rambling on—so much like her father—about how Danny wasn’t answering his phone and did Uncle Steve know where he was. He knows he will forever cherish that moment.

“Danno loves you,” Danny finally says, voice still choked with tears before ending the call. He drops the phone to the floor and roughly pulls Steve against him. “She’s fine. My God. She’s fine.”

“Thank God.” Steve sighs. He closes his arms around Danny’s trembling body. “What happened?”

“They’d boarded the flight but she started feeling sick. Stan got her off the plane and promised to take her when she was feeling better, but her backpack was left on board. Authorities assumed she was one of the passengers killed.”

“Rachel?” Steve asks, his heart in his throat.

“She’s fine. She was sunburnt so she was relaxing at their resort.” Danny drops his head, resting it against Steve’s throat. “I thought she was gone. I thought I’d never see her again.”

“I know,” Steve says softly. He tightens his arms around Danny and pulls him to his feet as he stands. “Come and sit down.”

Danny lets Steve move him and willingly slumps into the couch cushions when Steve sits beside him. He reaches out, taking Steve’s hand in his as he closes his eyes.

“Are they coming home?”

“Yeah.” Danny opens his eyes and rolls his head to look at Steve. “They’re getting the first flight they can. Rachel knew I’d need to see her.”

“Good.” He wants to ask if he can be there, by Danny’s side, when Grace touches down but he doesn’t know if that is appropriate. Maybe it’s a time for family.

“I want you to be there,” Danny says softly, cupping Steve’s cheek with his other hand.

Steve grins, remembering how well Danny knows him sometimes. “Are you sure? It should be a family thing.”

“Hey. Steve.” Danny twists his body so he’s sitting facing Steve. “You are family. _Ohana_ , right?”

“I hope so,” Steve whispers. He leans forward and presses their foreheads together. “I know we’re taking things slow, but I was wondering...”

Danny waits for a moment until it’s clear Steve isn’t going to continue. “What were you wondering?”

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Steve asks quickly. “We don’t have to do anything, I just don’t think you should be on your own.”

Danny kisses him tenderly, biting his lip as he pulls back. “What if I _want_ to do something?”

“Danny. I don’t think that’s—”

“So help me, Steven. If you tell me it’s not the right time, I’ll shoot you with your own gun. I’ve wanted this for a while now, I just didn’t want to push if you weren’t ready.”

“If you’re sure,” Steve says, kissing Danny briefly.

“Of course I’m sure. It’s your first time with a guy, I didn’t want to push you into anything.”

Steve snorts. “As if you could push me into anything. Don’t worry about me, babe.”

Danny pushes to his feet and drags a hand over his face. He coughs, clearing his throat, and checks the time. Tomorrow he will see his little girl, but tonight he needs someone else. Steve.  



End file.
